Teenage Dream
by hedaenerys
Summary: Set after the Bellas win the ICCAs. Beca starts getting some confusing feelings for Chloe, and after Aubrey's birthday party- things get a little out of hand... (Bechloe.) Contains some hardcore smut.
1. Wait, what?

Chapter 1- Wait, what?

Beca grit her teeth together as her hand gripped the mouse of her laptop. She'd spent hours on this mash up and was so determined to finish it that her knuckles were beginning to show white on the top of her hand.

Without warning, something large and ginger, actually, barged into her dorm. "Beca!" it gasped, lacking oxygen from running so hard.

The brunette shook her headphones from her head. "Chloe, what the actual hell? You scared the shit out of me."

Chloe shook her head, her eyes wide. "So, Aubrey is really mad. Like, seriously mad." Her clear blue eyes locked on Beca with a look of such seriousness that Beca actually had to try _very_ hard not to laugh at her best friend being scared of… _Aubrey._

Beca bit down on her bottom lip. "Why is the she-devil mad? Time of the month?"

The redhead narrowed her eyes at her best friend and stood up. "Really? You've forgotten?"

Beca paused for a moment, her eyes looking around in thought. "Oh, _shit._ "

"Well done."

"She doesn't actually want me to DJ at her birthday party, does she? I mean, yeah, after we won the ICCAs we got _close_ but, like, wow." Beca trailed off at the end, rolling her eyes. "I'll just shove a couple of mashups on a memory stick and give it to her. That can be her birthday present."

Chloe pouted at Beca. "Becs, c'mon. Don't be mean."

The brunette grimaced at the taller girl. She had a soft spot for Chloe, and she hated it sometimes. Sometimes being right now.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Chloe said, completely over-enthusiastically and ran over to Beca and hugged her tightly. Beca winced and held her arms up awkwardly patting the redhead on the back. So, Beca wasn't exactly the kind of person who enjoyed other human contact, but there was no point fighting Chloe on this. Chloe was _way_ too touchy-feely that Beca couldn't even be bothered anymore.

The smaller girl put her hands on Chloe's shoulders and pushed her backward to eye level. "You owe me. Big time, Chlo."

The redhead shrugged. "It's fine. I'll see you at Aubrey's later." Chloe leaned back forward and kissed Beca on the head and grinned at her. "Byeee!" she called before scampering out the door in a flurry.

Beca sat in her chair for a moment after Chloe had left, confusion spreading over her face. _Wait…what? Why did Chloe kiss her?_ Beca thought to herself, tapping her nails on her laptop. I mean, yeah, they'd seen each other naked, but Beca had just assumed Chloe was straight because she'd been with Tom this entire time. Also, Beca was straight…wasn't she? She shook her head. _You're overthinking this too much. Stop making this weird. Chloe is just a friend._

The girl rolled up her sleeves of her blue and black flannel shirt and pulled her headphones onto her ears again and her blue eyes stared at her laptop screen, her thoughts mixed. She shook her head again and pressed the spacebar.

 _You think I'm pretty,  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down._

 **A/N: First fic, let me know what you think! (May change ratings later for smut..)**


	2. Mistakes were made

Chapter 2- Mistakes were made

 _21:00, Bella House._

Beca had put her feet up on the desk she was sitting at whilst gaining a lot of disdainful looks from Aubrey for putting her feet on her beloved furniture. The blonde didn't have a choice however, it was either Beca getting to do whatever she wanted (within reason) or the girl would walk straight out the door.

As a joke, Beca played her mashup of Titanium, for Chloe _of course_ , who she could see in the centre of the room pretty drunk with her boyfriend, Tom. A lot of people were out of it, to be honest, whereas Beca, the hardcore alt girl sat in a spinny chair next to her beloved laptop.

The redhead came dashing over to Beca, her hair falling over her face messily, _but beautifully,_ Beca thought. Narrowing her eyes suspiciously at Chloe, she leant back in her chair, red cup of beer in hand. "Want to request a song, Chlo?"

Chloe giggled at Beca. "You're funny. Come dance with me. I wanna dance with you!"

The brunette rolled her eyes at her. "Nah, Chlo. I'll stay sober so I can look after you. Tom's…uh…not here anymore?" She trailed off as she saw him walk out the door, his arm around another girl.

Chloe bit her lower lip and laughed. "We're not, like, going out! We're just friends…with benefits?"

Beca shook her head. "Nope, nah, too much information, thank you. But I will put on a playlist and come dance with you. I swear to god if anything happens to my laptop I will _kill_ you."

The redhead took the shorter girl's hand and chuckled. "C'mon Becs. I'm gonna get you so drunk for once."

Beca let out a laugh and followed her best friend outside, to the alcohol.

Several tequila shots and a couple of beers later, Beca was sat on Chloe's lap inside on the couch. "So, if you were to have sex with anyone in the Bellas, who would you do it with?" Beca giggled to Chloe.

"Oh Aubrey probably. She's _hot._ "

Beca put her head on Chloe's shoulder awkwardly and nodded. "Yeah, I'd probably do Aubrey as well. Or Stacie. She's pretty hot, not gonna lie."

The brunette wriggled out of Chloe's lap to face her best friend. "Well, now that I've said that, I think me and you would make _amazing_ lesbians. Like, top notch."

Chloe giggled, her bright blue eyes shining with interest. She was aware that some of her own drunkenness had worn off, whereas Beca was completely out of it. "Is that so?" she smirked.

The smaller girl's eyes crossed over Chloe's face and she reached her small hand up to brush back a lock of Chloe's soft hair from her face. Beca didn't say anything for a little while, just looked at Chloe's face and the redhead saw her best friend's eyes thinking, her pupils dilating.

"What is it?" Chloe asked softly, her voice almost melodic to Beca's ears.

Beca swallowed, her vision going fuzzy from the alcohol. "You're just…so pretty." The brunette breathed out, inches from her best friend's face as she leaned closer to her.

Chloe brought her hand up to Beca's jaw and held it between her thumb and forefinger gently.

"W-we shouldn't, Becs." The redhead tilted her head, looking at Beca with soft blue eyes.

Beca looked at Chloe with a look of almost despair.

"We… should."

The younger girl leant in closer to Chloe and pressed her lips softly against the redhead's, who returned the kiss with the same, perhaps more passion than the brunette. Beca's hands had made themselves to around the back of Chloe's neck; clumsily though, through her haze of drunkenness. Chloe's hands found themselves under Beca's shirt, trailing her nails down her back as the redhead opened her mouth for the kiss to deepen. For several minutes, they made out, butterflies spreading though Chloe's stomach as she knew _this shouldn't happen, but oh god, it feels so right._

The redhead pulled away, mustering as much self-control as she could to not take Beca's shirt off right now. "Beca," she said softly.

Beca was breathing hard, and had her fingers in the waistline of Chloe's jeans. "Mmm…yeah?" she said, stuttering.

Chloe took Beca's hands in her own and smiled, a smile so innocent that it made Beca feel weak at the knees. "I'm gonna take you upstairs to bed, okay?"

The smaller girl smiled as she felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier. "Yes…sure…Chlo."

The older girl helped Beca to her feet and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, pulling her gently to her feet and up the stairs. When they reached Chloe's room, the redhead let Beca fall into bed as she slowly began to fall asleep. Chloe pushed Beca's hair out of her face and lay down next to her, facing each other.

"Beca?"

"Mm."

"I-I don't think you'll remember this tomorrow. But I can't face myself to tell you, either."

"Mmph."

Chloe's bright blue eyes looked into Beca's face, taking in all her beautiful details; her slightly smudged makeup, her eyebrows, her jawline.

"C-Chlo.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm…sorry I won't…remember…"

"It's okay Becs."

"I love…" The younger girl passed out at that point and Chloe wrapped the blanket around both of them.

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell."

 **A/N: Again, let me know what you think? Send me prompts or whatever, I'll be happy to do them! :3**


	3. So, about last night

Chapter 3- So, about last night…

 _4:00am, Bella House._

Beca awoke with a jolt from her sleep and moaned a little, covering her eyes with the back of her hand. She felt reasonably alright; she must have slept through her hangover. The girl stretched her arms to the ceiling and blinked several times, trying to remember what actually _happened_ last night. She remembered doing shots with Chloe… _Chloe._

The brunette turned her head sharply to her left, to see the pretty redhead sleeping softly next to her. "Wait, what?" Beca said to herself. "How did I get here?"

Chloe opened her eyes at this point and looked at Beca, still half-asleep. "You look like a puppy." Beca grinned at her as Chloe let out a rather melodious sigh and sat up in bed and looked at the clock.

"Beca, it's four o'clock in the _morning_."

Beca shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Chlo. I can't sleep."

The redhead stretched her arms above her head and ran her hand through her hair in exasperation. "Well, I guess that makes two of us now." She rolled her eyes at Beca.

The younger girl rubbed her eye a little. "Uh, Chlo, I don't really-"

"Remember what happened last night?"

"Yeah."

Chloe looked at her best friend with a pained expression, but Beca wasn't the kind of person to notice these kind of things. The older girl sat there and her clear blue eyes ran up and down Beca. She could tell her everything, right now. It could change things between them. It _would_ change things between them. Chloe wasn't sure how Beca would react, if she'd still have Chloe as her best friend, or just blatantly ignore her for the rest of their Bella career. The redhead closed her eyes for a second and opened them again.

"Nothing really. I just got you really drunk and we danced, and then I took you upstairs because I didn't want you to walk back to your dorm by yourself in the middle of the night."

Beca glanced sideways at Chloe. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Nothing interesting, unfortunately." Chloe forced a laugh.

The brunette grinned. "Alright, I'll be off then. Thanks for taking care of me, Chlo." Beca pushed herself out of the bed and pulled on her socks that had gone missing in the night. "See ya, Red!" the younger girl waved at her best friend before walking out and down the stairs. Chloe heard the front door open and click gently shut.

"Bye, Becs."

 _1:00pm, Bella House._

"Chloe, are you gonna sit there like the snazzy redhead you are, or are you going to help me clean up?" Aubrey's tone of irritation shook Chloe out of her trance.

"Chloe. Now. Move your butt off my couch."

Chloe pouted. " _Our_ couch."

"Yeah, whatever. Get up!"

Chloe stood up and pulled out a trash bag from the roll of bags that Aubrey had left on the table. She shook it violently open and started putting cups and other weird rubbish into the trash.

Aubrey shook her blonde hair out of her eyes and looked across at Chloe. "Chlo, what is up with you today? You're always, y'know, in my face. Today you're less in my face."

The redhead threw the blonde a sarcastic smile and went back to putting more trash in the bin.

"Oh, god, you've been spending _way_ too much time with Beca. I literally just saw Beca in your face. Right there. That was horrific."

Chloe dropped the trash bag and threw her hands up. "Stop talking about Beca like that! You can be _such_ a bitch sometimes!" She felt the beginning of tears pricking at her eyes and suddenly became angry. Then she noticed the silence between her and Aubrey and sighed.

"Sorry." The redhead saw Aubrey smiling out the corner of eye.

"What?"

The blonde laughed under her breath. "What happened last night, Chloe?"

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat. "Um. What?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You're acting super weird _and_ you're angry with me for making a 'Beca' comment. Like I normally do. Something _totally_ happened between you two last night."

The redhead lowered her eyes to the floor. "I don't want to talk about it." She muttered.

Aubrey fell backwards onto the couch and patted the other half, indicating to Chloe to sit down. "C'mon, Chlo, we tell each other everything. I won't tell her."

Chloe sat down next to Aubrey. "It's just…I really liked Beca. A lot. And since I'm really close with her, I know she's a truthful drunk. Like, she will always tell the truth when she's drunk. So…last night, I got her really drunk, just for fun, you know? Since she's sometimes a bit moody, like she was last night. I just…she said I was really pretty and we kissed."

Aubrey held her hand over her mouth. "Wait, with tongues?"

Chloe blushed, and nodded.

The blonde tilted her head. "So…you feel bad because she doesn't like you in that way?"

The redhead shook her head. "No…I uh, didn't tell her. She couldn't remember that anything happened between us. She asked me, but I told her nothing happened."

"Shit, Chlo. You should tell her."

"There's no way I'm telling her! Are you kidding?!"

Aubrey ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "Chloe, it's better you tell her. Then, at least you get a reaction from her, instead of letting it eat you up inside."

Chloe put her head in her hands and let out a muffled cry. "Alright. Alright. I'll go and tell her."

The blonde grinned. "I'll be here for you, Chlo."

 _1:30pm, Beca's dorm._

"Beca, you're not watching."

Beca was picking at her nail polish while Jesse sat next to her. They were watching _The Matrix_ , but Beca wasn't really watching.

"This movie is _way_ too predictable. It mentally hurts me."

Jesse sighed and took a popcorn kernel from his bowl and flicked it at Beca, who scowled at him. "You suck."

"Just at least watch until the en-"

He was interrupted by a knocking at Beca's dorm door. "Yeah, it's open." Beca called through.

The door began to open and Beca saw Chloe peep through. "Oh…you're busy. I'll come back later." The redhead began to shut the door.

"Nah, Chloe, I'm just out." Jesse shut his laptop and leapt off the bed. "Beca's being a partykiller, as per." He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and walked past Chloe. "See you guys later!"

Beca wriggled herself up in her bed and smiled at Chloe. "Hey, Chlo. You okay after last night?"

Chloe came more into the room and shut the door. "Um, yeah. About last night. We need to talk."

The brunette grimaced. "I really hate it when people say 'we need to talk'."

The older girl ran her hands through her hair. "Look, I lied to you. When I said that nothing happened last night that was interesting, I didn't tell you that we kissed. Me and you. I just wanted to tell you because…" Chloe trailed off and bit her lower lip.

Beca sat there for a moment in frozen silence, and just stared at the floor. Chloe couldn't take the silence anymore. "Beca, please say something," she begged, her bright blue eyes pleading. "It's killing me, you're killing me inside."

The younger girl cleared her throat. "Uh, okay."

Chloe felt her heart thumping in her chest. "So…that's it?"

"Yeah."

The redhead breathed out. "Alright then. I'll just…go then."

Beca took her eyes off the floor and for once she saw the hurt expression in her best friend's eyes and she shook her head.

"Wait…Chloe."

The older girl paused and backed up into the room. "What?" she said, almost so softly that Beca nearly didn't hear her.

The brunette wiped her hand over her forehead and looked Chloe straight in the eyes.

"Look, Chloe. I know I was drunk, and I don't know what to say to you. But I like you, Chloe. A lot. You're the greatest friend I could ever have, and I love you, okay?"

The redhead shook her head. "No, no, you don't _get_ it, Beca. What happened last night meant more to me than it meant to you. I felt the passion between us, and you can't remember it. That's what hurts me.

Beca stood up and went over to Chloe, and looked up into her eyes. "I don't remember it Chlo, but I will remember this."

She took Chloe's neck in her hand and pulled the redhead towards her and kissed her. Chloe took a second to adjust to the surprise, but kissed Beca back. The older girl felt the butterflies creeping back into her stomach as she put her hand up to the back of Beca's neck and ran her thumb along the younger girl's jawline. Chloe felt amazing, she felt invincible. Beca's lips were _so soft, oh, so fucking soft,_ Chloe thought. The younger girl pulled away, unwillingly, and Chloe swallowed, hard.

"Did that, uh, help clear things up?"

The redhead shook her head, her hair falling around her shoulders in a way Beca found mesmerising.

"No, if anything, you've made this more confusing." Chloe murmured.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a second more before Chloe grabbed Beca's jaw in both hands and her lips crashed onto Beca's through Chloe's haze of lust for the other girl.

 **A/N: Longer chapter. Let me know what you think, also; the next chapter will be smut. Prepare yourself. ;)**


	4. Shit, just fuck me already

Chapter 4- Shit, just fuck me already

 **A/N: CONTAINS SMUT. Don't like? Don't read ;)**

Chloe pushed Beca backwards onto the bed, their tongues fighting for dominance against each other. Beca found herself underneath the taller girl and broke away from their intense kissing.

"Should we be doing this?" she gasped, deprived of air.

The redhead looked at Beca with eyes almost clouded with lust for the other girl. "No, we shouldn't," Chloe whispered before pressing her lips against Beca's own again, and then pulling away and kissing down her jawline and down her neck. The younger girl squirmed against Chloe's expert touches, running her hands down the redhead's back. _Fuck, why does this feel so good?_ Beca thought to herself as she pulled on Chloe's shirt.

Chloe straddled Beca's hips and held her arms over her head as Beca pulled her shirt off, revealing her blue lacy bra. The younger girl bit her lower lip. "That bra is _so_ Chloe."

The redhead narrowed her eyes at the girl underneath her. "Shut up, Beca." She leaned down and kissed Beca roughly, her hands roaming free under Beca's flannel shirt and over her bra. Chloe took her hands out from under Beca's shirt and began undoing the buttons on her shirt, exposing Beca's smooth stomach and her black bra. Chloe broke away from Beca's lips. "And that bra is _so_ Beca." She breathed heavily.

Beca pulled her arms through her shirt and undid the buttons on Chloe's jeans, who undid the button on Beca's. The older girl sat up a little on Beca, pulling her jeans off while Beca wriggled her hips out of her own. The redhead took the younger girl's wrists in her hands and held them above her head as she kissed Beca softly on her lips and trailed kisses down her jawline and over her neck. Beca bit her lip and moaned softly. "Fuck, Chlo…" she breathed, her breath hitching in her throat.

The older girl kissed down to Beca's breasts and reached her hands behind her back to unhook her bra. She let go of the girl's wrists and pulled her bra straps through her arms as she threw the bra to the side of the bed, long forgotten. Beca sat up to kiss Chloe again but the redhead pushed her down onto the bed roughly, kissing back down along her collar bone to her breasts. She took Beca's right nipple in her mouth and sucked lightly on it, tracing the point of her tongue on the tip of the brunette's already hard nipple. The younger girl let out an unrestrained moan, her back arching to push her chest forward into Chloe's mouth.

Chloe grinned at Beca's reaction. _God, she's so hot,_ the redhead thought to herself, _and so innocent…_ She ran her nails down Beca's sides and the outline of her breasts, leaving a trail of goose bumps along Beca's flesh. She left a trail of saliva down to Beca's hips as she pushed herself down to between the brunette's legs. She pulled on the younger girl's underwear and Beca raised her hips to allow Chloe to pull her underwear off smoothly. The girl was so wet already, and the older girl threw her underwear to the floor.

Beca held Chloe's soft hair in her hand and tried to pull her closer to her centre, her lust growing more and more for Chloe in a way that she could not deem humanly possible. "Shit, just fuck me already, Chloe!" Beca moaned. The redhead bit her lip and giggled to herself before planting kissed on the inside of Beca's smooth thighs, running the tip of her tongue around Beca's centre and teasingly kissing her clit. The younger girl let out a gasp as she did so, which led Chloe to not be able to control her lust for the other girl anymore. She was going to make her moan for more, she was going to make her come, and come again.

Chloe ran her tongue through the girl's wet folds, and wrapped her mouth around her clit and sucked, flicking her tongue rapidly over the top of it. Beca's back arched up and she moaned loudly and uncontrollably, and she bit down on her lip to stop herself from making so much noise. "Fuck, Chloe, please…" she gasped, digging her nails into the bed.

The redhead reached up to Beca's nipples and ran her thumbs over them, sending electric feelings of pleasure down to the brunette's centre. Chloe felt the heat coming off Beca and knew she was close already. The older girl brought her right hand down to Beca's cunt and easily slid two fingers in as her best friend was already so wet. _Fuck, fuck this feels so fucking good._ Beca moaned in her head.

Chloe curled her fingers slightly to pull against Beca's wall inside and felt the brunette becoming closer and closer. Beca felt her waves of pleasure building up and up until… "Fuck, Chloe, I'm gonna-" The redhead flicked her tongue over Beca's clit once more and drove her fingers against the younger girl's g-spot and felt her best friend come undone. Beca opened her mouth and arched her back up and was silent for a moment, before she let out a moan which quickly led to Beca screaming Chloe's name over and over in pure ecstasy, music to the redhead's ears.

The older girl kept pushing her fingers in and out of the brunette's cunt and flicking her tongue over her sensitive clit as her best friend came for a second, and then a third time. When Beca was completely spent, Chloe took her mouth away from Beca's clit and pulled her fingers from her folds. Beca held her arm above her head, her chest rising and falling rapidly as strands of her hair plastered to her head from the sweat. Chloe brought herself up to Beca and kissed her, and Beca could taste herself through Chloe's mouth.

"How was that?" The redhead licked her lips and smirked down at the smaller girl, her blue eyes looking down to Beca seductively.

The brunette breathed out, looking up at Chloe. "That…was the best fucking sex I've ever had." She breathed.

Chloe took Beca's hands in her own and held them above her head again, leaning down to kiss the girl again. The younger girl then pushed Chloe over, turning them around so Beca was on top. "Let me do you…" she whispered, kissing down Chloe's neck, snaking her hands around her back to undo her bra. The brunette roughly kissed along Chloe's collar bone and down to her breasts. Beca traced her nail around one of Chloe's nipples and the redhead bit her lower lip and gave a little moan that spurred Beca to give her best friend the sex she deserved so much.

Beca licked around her hardened nipple and her tongue left a trail of saliva across Chloe's breasts. The older girl was bound in pure ecstasy right now; having the most beautiful girl in the world naked in front of her, right now. The brunette ran her tongue down Chloe's stomach, leaving a cold trail over the redhead's skin. Beca pulled off Chloe's panties which were already soaked with her love for the younger girl.

Beca wasted no time. She wrapped her tongue around Chloe's clit and sucked to a rhythm, her tongue whirring and flicking on top of her bud. The redhead opened her mouth in a silent moan of pure pleasure, while Beca slid a finger into Chloe and began sliding her finger in and out against the redhead's g-spot. Chloe was practically writhing underneath Beca's touch,; she'd never thought she could feel this good. The younger girl added a second, then a third finger and could tell from the way Chloe was grasping at the bed, drowning in a sea of lust and pleasure, that her best friend was close.

The brunette starting increasing the pace of her fingers inside of Chloe and flicked her tongue over the top of Chloe's sensitive bundle of nerves faster and faster until she felt the redhead's walls contract and the older girl grabbed Beca by the hair in her excitement as she came undone.

Chloe moaned louder and louder, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ Beca, oh my god!" she began to moan her best friend's name so loudly, Beca began to worry that people would hear them, but Chloe was in a state of pure pleasure that she couldn't worry about it anymore.

When the redhead had come down from her high, Beca brought herself up to Chloe who had sat up and took Beca's jaw in her hand and kissed her passionately, their tongues colliding in a heated mess of lust and pure love for each other.

Beca looked Chloe in the eyes and then looked down to the other girl's lips. "So…I guess this clears things up between us then?" The brunette asked, strands of hair plastered to her face in sweat.

Chloe trailed her fingers behind Beca's right ear and down her neck. "This might just be the best day of my life, Mitchell."

Beca smirked at the older girl.

"I fucking love you, Beale."

 **A/N: Yeah, seriously smutty chapter this time. Let me know what you think. Next chapter soon!**


	5. Operation 'Get Beca drunk as fuck'

Chapter 5- Operation 'Get Beca drunk as fuck'

 _The next day, 9:00pm._

Beca was lying own on her bed with her laptop pulled across her lap when her phone buzzed on the table next to her. She hesitantly picked it up and looked at her lock screen;

 _Jesse Swanson, 24 messages. 7 missed calls._

 _Chloe Beale, 17 missed calls._

The girl threw her phone to the end of her bed and put her head in her hands and let out an almighty moan of despair. She couldn't bear to face Jesse after what had happened with Chloe yesterday. She couldn't face Chloe after what happened yesterday.

 _Chloe._

Beca had stayed in her room practically all day, only actually leaving to get herself some food. She was torn. How was she supposed to tell her boyfriend that she had cheated on him with her best friend? The girl ran her hands through her hair, exhausting all possible options. She really, _really_ had to tell Jesse. There was no denying her feelings for Chloe, yet she couldn't even face the other girl. She felt like utter shit.

Suddenly there was a soft knocking on her door. "Becs?" A soft voice called from outside, who could only belong to her best friend. "Beca, I know you're in there. Please open up."

The brunette sighed. This was bound to happen sooner or later. "Yeah, come in." She shut her laptop lid as the redhead came into her room, her blue eyes inquisitive. "What is it, Chlo?"

The older girl shuffled uncomfortably and Beca immediately felt bad. "I um, just wanted to check on you. To see if you were okay?"

Beca drew her knees up to her chest and sighed. "No, not really, Chloe. How the fuck am I supposed to tell Jesse that I cheated on him? With _you?_ "

The redhead looked at Beca. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that…I thought I liked him, Chlo. But obviously not. I like you, more than friends."

Chloe paused for a moment, her expression on her face unreadable. "I don't understand what you mean."

Beca sighed. "Look, Chloe. I like you, a lot. Hell, I think I might even love you. But, I can't do this." She gestured with her hand between the two of them.

The redhead shook her head. "Are you _fucking_ kidding me? We _fucked,_ Beca."

The younger girl was a little thrown off by Chloe's swearing and her breathing became shallower. "I don't want to lose you as my best friend, Chlo. I don't. I couldn't live with myself if it didn't work out between us and then we never spoke again. I can't do that."

Chloe felt the beginnings of tears pricking at her eyes. "Why do you do this? Why do you detach yourself from anyone who could ever like you?"

Beca bit her lip. "I'm so sorry, Chlo. But it has to be this way."

The redhead felt a tear fall over her cheek. "So this is it then? That's just it?"

"Yeah."

The older girl had never felt so distraught. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a sob before dashing out the room, slamming the door behind her.

 _9:30pm, Bella House._

"Chloe, you want anything?"

"Go away."

"Chloe, please let me in."

"No."

"I need to pee."

"Go pee outside."

"Chlo."

There was a muffled movement of feet inside the bathroom as a very reluctant Chloe opened the door to Aubrey. The blonde stuck her foot in the door before Chloe could change her mind and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Chloe was sitting on the floor, her back to the bathtub, surrounded in what could only be described as an ocean of tissues.

Aubrey sat down, her back to the door, facing Chloe. "You don't deserve this. Just wait, I'mma kill that midget."

Chloe sniffed. "Don't be mean to her, Bree."

Aubrey raised her hands in exasperation. "Seriously? After her treating you like shit, you're gonna go all fucking Jesus on me and forgive her?"

"That was a seriously bad analogy of my situation."

" _Chloe."_

"Right. Yes, of course I'm going to forgive her. Shit, Bree _, I love her._ "

"And she likes you? I don't see where the confusion is at."

The redhead blew her nose rather unattractively. "Maybe I should just try and be her friend. Try and be a better friend, I guess."

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "Oh, no. You're not gonna play the blame game with me, alright. I'm gonna go talk to her. She's been a shit 'friend' for making you feel like this."

Chloe's eyes widened. "No, no, no! That's a terrible idea!"

The blonde stood up. "Well, unless you have any better ideas? Like getting her drunk as fuck again?"

The redhead stopped for a moment and looked up, grinning at her, her bright blue eyes gleaming with determination.

"Oh, for _fuck's_ sake, Chloe."

 _7:00pm._

 _Chloe:_ Hey, Becs, wanna come to a party me and Bree are having?

 _Beca:_ Uh, I swear Aubrey literally /just/ had a party

 _Chloe:_ It's acapella only…

 _Beca:_ fine. There better be vodka, Beale.

 _Chloe:_ always, Mitchell.

Chloe pushed her phone into the back pocket of her jeans as Aubrey was putting cups out. There was a crashing noise at the door as Amy and the rest of the Bellas came inside. "What's up, bitches?" Amy held her hands in the air.

Aubrey shook her head. "Don't break anything." Before she left the room.

"Aca-awkward." Stacie grinned at Amy.

"So what bit her on the ass?" Amy looked over at Chloe inquisitively. "And where's shawty?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "She's just being Bree. And _Beca_ is coming."

Stacie sat down on the couch, putting her feet up on the table. "So, are you and Becs like, a thing now?"

Chloe shook her head. "Bad conversational topic."

The tall girl smirked. "You guys _totally_ banged. I can see it in your eyes, Chlo."

The rest of the Bellas let out a bunch of wolf-whistles and all eyes fell on Chloe, who was blushing profoundly. Fortunately, she was saved by Aubrey returning.

"Will you guys stop getting off over Beca and Chloe and _help_?"

Stacie pushed herself off the couch and took the cups from Aubrey. "Sure, honey."

 _10:00pm._

Beca turned up at the Bella house, of which she could smell beer and hear pretty loud music playing. She walked up to the front door and breathed out, and stood there for a while, tapping her phone on the back of her hand. _Should she go in?_ She thought. _It might just be awkward as hell talking to Chloe…_ The girl didn't have much time to think about it as the door suddenly opened in her face and she found herself looking at a very tipsy Chloe.

"Hey, Mitchell, you made it!"

Beca forced a smile. She was glad at least, that Chloe didn't hate her. "Yeah…hi."

The redhead took Beca's hand and pulled her inside, shutting the door. "Let's get some alcohol in you, Becs." She led her into the living room, where all the Bellas let out a celebratory call as Beca came into the room.

Stacie and Aubrey were sitting in the corner, surrounded by a fortress of red cups and talking eagerly to each other. Lily was eagerly having a conversation with...herself?

Chloe handed Beca a _Game of Thrones_ shot glass. "Look, I even saved you the Stark one. Your house." She giggled.

Beca found herself beginning to loosen up a little bit. Chloe seemed to have forgotten that Beca had been harsh to her, so she guessed drinking would help both of them forgive each other.

"Thanks, Beale." Beca winked at her and grinned, before taking her shot.

 _11:00pm._

"Do you think they're okay?" Beca slurred towards Chloe. They were sitting on the couch, Beca's head resting on Chloe's shoulder as the redhead had her arm around her best friend.

Chloe looked over towards Stacie and Aubrey, who evidently had had _way_ too much to drink. They were busy taking each other's clothes off, and Cynthia Rose was sitting in the corner, not particularly interested in stopping them.

"Nah, I think they're alright." Chloe mumbled in Beca's ear.

All the Bellas suddenly cheered when Stacie and Aubrey started in their make out session and Beca let out a giggle.

"Not as hot as us."

Chloe felt her heart pound a little faster. "What do you mean?" The redhead lazily looked across to Beca as the younger girl sat up from across Chloe.

"We're definitely better at making out than they are." Beca whispered to Chloe huskily, their faces marginally apart from each other.

The redhead giggled. "Mitchell, is that a bet?"

"Of course, Beale."

Beca leaned forward and took Chloe's head in both her hands and her lips brushed over the redhead's once, then twice before Chloe placed her hand on the back of Beca's head, more like grabbed Beca's head, and pulled the younger girl towards her in a heated kiss. Their lips found each other easily and they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Beca pushed her tongue into Chloe's mouth who eagerly awaited it already.

Beca clambered onto Chloe clumsily and straddled her hips. Chloe broke away from their kiss and bit her bottom lip. "I'll let you top for once," Chloe giggled drunkenly to Beca.

The younger girl narrowed her eyes at Chloe. "Oh, damn straight you will."

The redhead pulled on Beca's shirt and pulled her down to her lips where they kissed again. Beca ground her hips against Chloe's who moaned under the kiss and the redhead slid her hand up Beca's shirt and over her bra. The brunette slid her hand into the front of Chloe's jeans and neared closer and closer to her centre, _so fucking close…just a little more…_

They were snapped back to reality by the realisation that the room had gone silent, with the exception of the music. Beca broke away from Chloe and looked up, seeing Stacie and Aubrey's shocked expressions, followed by every other Bella's gaping mouth.

"Shit." Chloe mumbled as Beca took her hand out of Chloe's jeans and clambered off her, falling to the floor in the process.

"I don't even know what the hell I saw, but damn, that shit was _hot._ " Stacie said, raising an eyebrow at Beca. The Bellas nodded their approval.

The younger girl lay on the floor, giggling to herself, completely wasted. "Chlo, Chlo. Come here."

The redhead bit her lip and looked at Beca, who took her hand and pulled herself to a standing position. "Follow me, I have something I wanna show you." She said, the alcohol slurring her speech.

Chloe let herself be pulled to her feet as the other Bellas just watched in awe. Beca pulled Chloe through the door and up the stairs to Chloe's room, amazed that she actually managed to find it. Chloe stopped them at the doorway. "Wha-what did you wanna show me, Becs?"

The younger girl looked hazily up at the redhead. "Let's fuck."

 **A/N: Let me know what you think again. I love reading you guys' reviews! :D**


	6. Drunk, but in love

Chapter 6- Drunk, but in love

 **A/N: Smut.**

Chloe ran her hands through Beca's soft hair as she leaned down to the younger girl, kissing her again and again, before biting the other girl's bottom lip. The redhead felt like she wasn't in control of her actions through the heated haze of alcohol but she loved every second of it. The brunette on the other hand, felt perfectly in control of her actions and her hands began to roam freely underneath Chloe's shirt as she pulled it off her best friend.

The older girl pulled Beca's shirt off roughly and took her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed. Beca was honestly surprised at how strong and domineering Chloe was, as the redhead stumbled a little but climbed on top of Beca. She took Beca's hands in her own and pushed her wrists into the bed and putting her face inches from the younger girl's.

"I," Chloe started, a little put off by how drunken her speech sounded, "Have fallen hard for you, Beca Mitchell." She looked into Beca's deep blue eyes and could tell as the smaller girl searched her own eyes that she was listening there, drunk or not. She only saw the girl she loved staring right back at her. "I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I'm so, _so_ glad that it's you, Beca. You're so _fucking_ beautiful inside and out, and as bad as it sounds, I'm still falling for you and I never want to hit the ground."

Beca looked up at her best friend's beautiful blue eyes, the only thing she could compare them to was the gentle blue haze of melting snow. She bit her lower lip, and Chloe's eyes flicked down to the brunette's lips and back up again to her deep, mesmerising eyes. The younger girl wrapped her fingers around Chloe's and smiled in a way so innocent that even Chloe felt her heart practically melt for the younger girl. "I..." Beca trailed off, almost in a thoughtful manner. Chloe knew what she was going to say before it had even come out of her, and knew what it really meant to her best friend; the emotionally detached girl who couldn't face what she was really afraid of; to confess her love for Chloe Beale.

"I think I'm in love with you Chloe." She paused, her eyes reaching out and searching Chloe's expression. "Fuck, I _know_ I'm in love with you."

Chloe felt her pulse racing in her neck right now, and Beca could hear a steady but fast _thump-thump_ of the redhead's chest. She leant down and her breath hitched in her throat as she felt the younger girl's warm breath on her lips. The redhead couldn't contain her excitement anymore and she leant down and her lips teased Beca's who leant up and gently kissed the older girl, who eagerly kissed her back. They were lost for a moment in each other's tongues and Chloe lay sprawled over Beca, slipping her hand up the brunette's shirt and put her hands over Beca's breasts under her bra as Beca slid a hand into the waistband of Chloe's jeans. After several minutes of fighting each other for dominance with their tongues, Chloe pulled away from Beca and pulled her shirt off before tugging on Beca's with light fingers. The younger girl sat up from Chloe who was still straddling her and took her chin in her hands and kissed along her jawline and down to her neck, pausing to nip at her pulse point which led Chloe to let out a small gasp. Beca was spurred on by this and she grinned, pulling herself away from the redhead.

"I'm sorry I was such a dick to you, Chlo," the younger girl whispered into Chloe's ear as she nipped her ear before returning her kisses aggressively along the redhead's neck.

The older girl took Beca's hand and placed it over her centre through her jeans. "I don't really care about that now," Chloe whispered huskily, "I just need you to fuck me right now."

The smaller girl bit her lip, not sure how she could possibly be _this_ turned on right now. She pushed Chloe backwards, onto the bed and pulled her jeans and underwear off in one go and discarding them on the floor. Beca placed herself onto the older girl, kissing her roughly but passionately and then trailing kisses along her neck and down between her breasts and further down…

Beca slid the tip of her tongue along the side of the redhead's soft folds and teasingly clipping her clit with her soft tongue, causing Chloe to arch her back and grip at the bedsheets with her hands. "Shit, Beca," she gasped, her emotions running wild.

The brunette smirked to herself and ran her tongue over the redhead's clit, making the older girl open her mouth with silent ecstasy, gripping the sheets so tightly between her hands that her knuckles began to go white.

Beca flicked the tip of her tongue over Chloe's clit, the redhead's moaning the sweetest music to Beca's ears she'd ever heard. She stopped for a second, and the older girl made a noise of need, almost a hunger for the younger girl's touch.

"You want this?" She whispered, looking up at Chloe.

"Beca, _fuck_ , keep going."

"Beg me."

Chloe paused for a second and shook her head. "Shit, Beca, please."

The brunette smirked and slithered her tongue over the redhead's clit again. "Please what?"

Chloe's reaction was like an electric shock of pleasure. "Please Beca!" She almost wailed, "Fuck me, please, please fuck me!"

Beca latched her mouth over the older girl's clit and sucked, flicking her tongue rapidly back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves. From the amount of heat coming off Chloe, and Beca's judgement of how wet the other girl was, she knew she was close. She easily slid two fingers inside the other girl, who gasped in-between her moans of ecstasy and pushed her cunt closer to her best friend. Beca started flicking her tongue faster and faster and began pumping her fingers in and out of the redhead who suddenly held her breath for a second before she came undone. She moaned, no, _screamed_ Beca's name over and over again accompanied with unrestrained moans that were far, far beyond her reach. The brunette licked Chloe's juice from her fingers and brought herself up to the redhead and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Oh my god."

Beca pulled the blanket out from underneath Chloe and pulled it over the top of them. She wrapped her arm around the middle of Chloe, who after she had spent several minutes recovering, she turned on her side and faced Beca. "You're a natural at this," she breathed, smiling.

The younger girl bit her lower lip. "It's you, it's just you. I wanted to make you come like you had never before."

Chloe snuggled into Beca's warm neck as she blushed and giggled, relaxing into the blanket of sleep that was waiting for her.

"You succeeded."

 **A/N: Little later, I kinda got writer's block for this chapter, wasn't too sure how to format it, ha. Let me know what you think, stay tuned for the next one! 3**


	7. Exhibitionism is hotter than anticipated

Chapter 7- Exhibitionism is hotter than anticipated

 **A/N: From the chapter title, you should be able to guess where this is heading.**

Chloe woke up the next morning, her arm cold from being out of the covers most of the night. She let out a little whimper as she stretched her arms above her head and clicked her neck. The girl opened her eyes and looked next to her to see Beca lying next to her, facing her still sleeping. The redhead smiled at her and watched the rhythm of her breathing. It was so relaxing to watch that Chloe just lay there and watched her sleep for several minutes before Beca moved a little in her sleep and began to wake up. The older girl reached a hand across and brushed Beca's soft brown hair out of her face as the younger girl woke up.

"Hey." Chloe murmured softly.

Beca's deep eyes looked into Chloe's own as she smiled softly. "Hey."

The redhead breathed out and took Beca's chin in her hand. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you lying next to me right now."

Beca tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

The older girl looked down, not making eye contact with Beca. "As cliché as it sounds, I thought I was dreaming and that I was gonna wake up, and you wouldn't be here. But you are, and I've never felt more happier."

Beca smiled sympathetically at the other girl. "I'd never just leave, Chloe. Not from someone as important to me as you."

They suddenly heard a shuffling noise on the floor by the edge of the bed and Chloe jumped suddenly and sat up, pulling the covers over her naked body and peering over the edge of the bed before retreating quickly back to her pillow and letting out what sounded like a squeal to Beca.

"What is it?" Beca said, sitting up as Chloe laughed into her pillow. The brunette looked over the side and held her hand over her mouth.

By the edge of the bed were what Beca could make out as two rather naked girls, well, Aubrey and Stacie to be precise. "Oh, _shit._ " The brunette giggled and took her phone out and took a picture of the two.

"Becs, seriously?" Chloe grinned up at her.

"It's to blackmail Aubrey."

"Of course."

Chloe took Beca's shoulder with her hand and pulled her backwards and before Beca had time to process what was happening, Chloe kissed the younger girl softly. Beca paused for a second and kissed the older girl back, while Chloe's hands roamed over her back, feeling her muscles and running the tips of her fingers over Beca's shoulder blades.

"Oh my god, you two, get a room."

Beca opened her eyes to see Aubrey and Stacie sitting up from the floor, staring at them.

"Seriously, Bree? You can say that to me? Also, this is _my fucking room_."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Chloe. "Wow, spending time with Beca has made you a lot more vocally violent."

"I swear to god, Bree."

Stacie sat with her head in her hands. "My head hurts so much. I don't even remember what happened."

Beca raised her shoulders and shrugged. "I remember that you and Aubrey had steamy hot lesbian sex in front of me and Chloe while we got off to it."

Stacie suddenly went pale and got up and darted out the room.

"Beca!" Chloe and Aubrey yelled at her while the younger girl lay back down and rolled around giggling to herself.

Aubrey grimaced and threw a pillow at Beca's head in 'anger' before running after Stacie.

"Did that actually happen?" The redhead mused.

"I don't know. Probably."

Beca closed the camera on her phone before realising how many missed messages and calls she'd had from Jesse. "Shit," she said, getting out of bed and pulling on her shirt and jeans quickly.

Chloe looked across at Beca and held her hair in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Beca."

The brunette shook her head. "No, Chloe. It's not your fault. I love _you,_ Chloe. I need to sort this out."

The older girl sat up in the bed and gave Beca a sympathetic gaze. "Alright, Becs. Call me when you need me, okay?"

The younger girl came back over to Chloe and kissed her on her forehead once and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Beca then walked over to the bedroom door and slipped through it. "See ya, Red."

Chloe smiled, a genuine, light-eyed smile that made Beca realise why she'd fallen for Chloe in the first place.

"Bye, Mitchell."

 _1:00pm._

The break-up was fast and to the point. Jesse didn't even react in the way that Beca expected. He shrugged it off, saying that their relationship had pretty much been dead for the past two months anyway. He did seem a little hurt that Beca had cheated on him initially, but he took it particularly well.

Beca called Chloe a while later.

"Hey, babe."

"Yeah, he wasn't too impressed."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool, Beale."

"So, Aubrey is very pissed with your comment, just thought I'd mention."

Beca laughed. "Oh, that was good. I'm proud of myself."

The brunette could almost hear the redhead's smile through her phone. "I'm proud of you as well. But hey, want to get lunch later with the others?"

The younger girl smiled shyly. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Chloe laughed, music to the musician's ears. "I'll come get you in an hour. See ya, Mitchell."

 _12:00pm._

Chloe showed up right on time, as Beca answered the door in her black jeans, combat boots and her flannel shirt.

"Wow, d'you wanna get any more Beca?" Chloe gestured to Beca's attire.

"Hilarious."

 _12:30pm._

"The two lovebirds finally decided to show their asses."

Beca and Chloe both gave Amy the same _shut the fuck up_ facial expression, secretly relishing in the fact that they didn't have to hide anything from the Bellas anymore.

"Are we not going to talk about Stacie and Bree?" Chloe shot back at Aubrey's smirking face which quickly went red with embarrassment.

"Chloe, becoming sassy after having lesbian sex with Beca since 2012." Amy nodded thoughtfully as Cynthia-Rose silently agreed.

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Can we just eat without ripping each other's hair out, please?"

Chloe sat on the sofa part of the seat and pulled Beca's hand to sit next to her. The other Bellas exchanged looks of secret happiness for the two, since they couldn't stand the sexual tension between the two in the first place.

Aubrey had started some conversation about her mother's dog, _or something stupid_ , Beca thought, which led to Stacie talking about some sneezing panda video on Youtube. Beca was honestly listening to this conversation, until she felt Chloe's hand on her thigh. The brunette shot Chloe a _what are you doing_ look, which Chloe returned with what Beca could only describe as a seductive stare.

The redhead's hand slid further up the younger girl's thigh and she rubbed her fingers on Beca's centre through her jeans. Beca felt waves of pleasure shoot down to her core as she swallowed hard, having to not show her arousal to anyone else.

A waitress came to the table and started taking the Bellas orders. Chloe's nimble fingers slid inside the waistband of Beca's jeans and lingered over her underwear, before rubbing her clit through the thin material. The younger girl bit her knuckle, supressing a moan as her lust began to grow.

The waitress came across to Beca and Chloe. "What may I get for you?" She asked, smiling at the two.

Chloe stopped her actions for a moment. "I'll just get a Caesar salad."

The waitress wrote Chloe's order down and then looked at Beca. "And for you?"

The older girl suddenly slipped her hand into Beca's underwear and pressed into her clit, which caused the brunette to emit a gasp. "Uh, yeah, I-I'll have the same, thanks." The waitress gave her an odd look, before smiling and turning to go back to her work.

The redhead rubbed the younger girl's clit in small circles, causing waves of pleasure to go to Beca's head as she bit her lower lip, trying as hard as anything to not moan out loud. Beca opened her legs a little wider and Chloe slipped her hand further down into Beca's wetness before sliding her fingers back up to her clit and increasing the speed of her circular motions. Beca felt herself getting closer and closer to climax as Chloe expertly let her hands perform magic on the younger girl. The brunette suddenly felt herself come undone and she bit down, hard on her hand, letting out a little whimper as her eyes rolled back into her head from the pleasure. Chloe removed her hand from the other girl's underwear and took her fingers coated in Beca's wetness and put the two fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean as Beca narrowed her eyes at the redhead, who just grinned at her.

"Is this like a fetish or something?" She whispered to her, as the Bellas were getting in a particularly heated argument over Katy Perry and Taylor Swift.

Chloe nodded. "It's so hot to see you try and contain yourself. It turns me on like hell."

The younger girl bit her lower lip and breathed out.

"Screw you, Beale."

 **A/N: Probably gonna finish this fic up soon, maybe in a couple of chapters. Let me know what you think and check out my other fic; "This is Probably the Worst Idea Ever". 3**


	8. Endings are the best part

Chapter 8- Endings Are the Best Part

 **A/N: Smut (again)**

 _Some months later._

"Beca, get your lazy ass up! It's 1pm, for crying out loud."

Beca made an incoherent noise of somewhere between a grunt and a moan of frustration as she opened one of her eyes to see Chloe standing in the doorway of her dorm.

"Eurghhhh."

"When someone gives you free sex like I do, that isn't really the reaction I expect to get."

"Mmphhh."

Chloe pulled on Beca's arm who swatted her away angrily and sat up in her bed, stretching and yawning before looking at the clock.

"Oh my _god_ , Chloe, it's _9am._ What is wrong with you?!" Beca glared at the older girl.

The redhead grinned. "We need to move all your stuff across to the Bella house today, and I'd rather it was done now, not by about 10pm tonight."

The brunette shook her head and gave Chloe another sarcastic look before pulling on some jeans and a shirt with a koala on it (courtesy of Amy). She gestured to her room. "I've pretty much packed everything, so we just need to move the boxes out. Just don't touch my laptop, or I will end you."

 _3pm, Bella house._

Beca collapsed on one of the couches and lay back, staring at the ceiling. "Ugh, well _that_ was fun. I feel totally and utterly enlightened by the whole experience."

The redhead sat down next to her and stroked her hair with a soothing hand. "Sorry, Becs. Had to be done." Chloe couldn't help but smile at how cute Beca looked when she was all tired.

"Tell you what, we should probably celebrate."

"You know what, Chloe, I think there's been enough alcohol in my life at the moment."

Chloe laughed. "No, I mean literally, just celebrate. No one has to get drunk. However, we have had some pretty sick experiences whist drunk…" She trailed off as she walked over to Beca and trailed a delicate finger down her jawline as Beca blushed.

"Yeah, I know we have, Red." The brunette looked up into Chloe's crystal blue eyes. The older girl bent down and took Beca's jawline in her hand and bit her lower lip carefully as the brunette closed her eyes and kissed the other girl's upper lip gently. Chloe then pressed in deeper as the brunette opened her mouth the let the older girl's tongue explore her mouth before Beca reluctantly pulled away and bit her lower lip and chuckled. "No, not right now, Beale."

The redhead straddled Beca's hips and started seductively deep into the younger girl's eyes who was practically squirming with lust underneath Chloe, but she pushed the redhead off her gently and got up. Chloe was grinning at her. "I need to learn your self-control magic."

The brunette licked her lips. "I'm not sure _how_ , exactly, I did that, but I managed it somehow."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "So, celebrations later?"

Beca smiled.

"Of course."

 _11:00pm_ , _Bella House._

"So, Beca, how does it feel to be the new captain of the Bellas?" Aubrey smirked at the younger girl.

Beca raised her eyebrows. "Riveting. I'll just lay back and put my feet up."

Aubrey opened her mouth in protest, but closed it when Chloe elbowed her in the side. Half of the Bellas had migrated off to bed in their new house, whereas Beca had moved into Chloe and Aubrey's floor on the top. Amy was supposed to be taking Aubrey's place, next to Beca, but she was pretty much nowhere to be found. She had mentioned something about getting a smoothie, a few hours ago.

Chloe gestured to Beca. "Here, I'll help you get the last box of your records, Becs."

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Well, that's my cue to leave. See you back at our apartment, Chlo. Unless you're staying here, which is always." The blonde had to remove a very tired Stacie from her shoulder before getting up and walking out the house.

The redhead picked up the box of records and pulled herself upstairs. The brunette placed her hands on Chloe's butt and pushed her up the stairs. "C'mon, nerd, you can do it."

Chloe spent half the time giggling whilst Beca was honestly doing all the work, not that she minded having an excuse to grope her girlfriend's ass. When they'd reached the top, Chloe dropped the box down and sighed.

"I'm pretty tired, so I'm probably gonna go to bed." The redhead yawned and Beca's eyes glittered as she looked her girlfriend's perfect face. Chloe was tired from the day, and her makeup was smudged, but Beca didn't care. All she cared about was the beautiful girl standing in front of her right now, and god, she felt so lucky, oh so lucky to have someone as amazing as Chloe.

The older girl stopped and smiled at her cautiously. "What?"

Beca stood up and bit her lower lip. " _You. Make. Me. Feel like I'm living a-"_ She sang softly, before Chloe grinned and harmonised with her.

" _Teen-age dream, the way you turn me on,"_ they sang together before Beca approached the other girl, looking up into her glittering ice blue eyes.

" _I, can't, sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

Beca took Chloe's jaw in her slender grasp and kissed her, softly at first as Chloe leant down slightly to kiss the younger girl passionately. The redhead sucked softly on Beca's lower lip as the younger girl let out a small moan of pleasure at Chloe's lips on hers. The older girl suddenly pulled away.

" _My, heart, stops, when you look at me,"_ she sang, her voice melodious to Beca's ears so much so that it made the brunette weak at the knees.

" _Just, one, touch, now baby I believe,_ " Beca whispered, staring into Chloe's eyes.

The tension between the two increased as they looked at each other in silence, their eyes flicking from each eye to eye to lips on each other's face. Beca felt something kindle in the pit of her stomach and she couldn't contain herself anymore as she grabbed the collar of Chloe's shirt and pulled her forwards and onto her as she pressed her lips onto the other girl's. The force at which the younger girl had pulled the redhead onto her made Beca fall backwards onto the bed, sending Chloe sprawling on top of her, giggling beneath the kiss.

The older girl deepened the kiss and pushed her tongue into Beca's mouth who eagerly accepted the kiss. Chloe started kissing roughly across her jawline and down her neck as she undid the younger girl's shirt and as Beca pulled Chloe's jeans off. The redhead trailed her tongue along Beca's neck and down her collar bone. The brunette clawed at Chloe's shirt and pulled it over the other girl's head so she was just left in her black bra and underwear.

Beca's back arched up to meet Chloe's tongue who pulled away as she arched up. "Shit, Chlo, don't stop…" she murmured. "Feels so good…"

The older girl grinned to herself and pulled on the waistband of Beca's jeans as the brunette lifted her hips off the bed and pulled her jeans roughly off before she was back to kissing down between Beca's breasts. She wrapped her arms around the younger girl's back to undo her bra, and pulled it off her smoothly. Chloe planted kisses down and trailed her tongue around one of Beca's hardened nipples before sucking on it softly, causing the younger girl to arch her back and moan with ecstasy.

Beca's hands found their way up and onto Chloe's chest as she massaged the redhead's breasts through her bra before ripping the material off. Beca turned them over so that she was on top and she pushed Chloe down into the bed, their breasts pushing into each other between two heated bodies of lust and passion.

The smaller girl kissed down Chloe's neck as the redhead whispered into Beca's ear, "What God didn't give you in height, he repaid you in boobs, Mitchell," the girl giggled.

Beca broke away and sat up from her straddling the redhead. "Shut up, Beale." She growled playfully as she slid her hand into the other girl's underwear. She had no difficulty finding her clit and she rubbed it in slow circles. Chloe had no choice but to tip her head back and let out a moan of pleasure, her hands gripping Beca's thighs as she left red nail scratches down, which the younger girl found irresistibly hot.

The redhead bit her lip and pulled Beca off of her carefully. "What?" Beca asked.

"Trust me," she replied huskily.

Chloe slid herself underneath Beca so that her head was near the younger girl's centre and so that the brunette's head was near Chloe's. Beca caught on almost immediately and pulled Chloe's underwear off, as the older girl did the same. The redhead's tongue came crashing down onto Beca's centre and on her clit, which caused the brunette to moan and force her moans into Chloe's centre. The moans caused little vibrations which made the older girl almost squeal with delight and she sucked Beca's clit with such lust and such an eagerness to make the other girl come undone.

Beca was feeling the heat coming off Chloe and knew she was close. She twirled her tongue around on her clit as she sucked and licked at the little sensitive bundle of nerves and she realised herself, from her breathing that she was close as well. She felt the waves of pleasure build up and up and up until she couldn't hold herself anymore and she came undone, screaming Chloe's name over and over again into her centre as the older girl felt a rush of lust and she came, hard and fast for Beca. Chloe bit down on her lower lip, but she couldn't supress the ecstasy and she screamed out for Beca.

They lay there for several minutes, intertwined in each other's bodies, coming down from their high before Beca finally rolled off Chloe, and crawled up to her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I think everyone heard us."

Chloe swallowed, hard. "I don't even care. That was fucking incredible."

Beca breathed out, harshly. "I've never felt anything as good before."

The redhead turned to her. " _This, is real, let's take the chance and don't ever look back,"_ Chloe murmured.

" _Don't ever look back._ " Beca whispered back to her, as she kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

Chloe felt a tear escape her eye. "Beca."

"Mm?"

"I don't ever want this to end. Ever."

Beca brushed the tear away with a gentle thumb.

"It won't end, Beale. Ever."

"How do you know?" Chloe whispered.

Beca smiled. "Because I love you so much, I could never let you go. I would die for you, Chloe Beale. I would."

The older girl bit her lower lip.

"I love you, Beca."

The brunette brushed a lock of Chloe's beautiful hair from her face.

"I will never stop loving you, Chloe. Never."

 **A/N: Ending it here. I enjoyed writing the series a lot. Let me know what you think. 3 Thank you all for the support, and everything!**


End file.
